Poke High
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Years after Ash's adventures around the Sinnoh region, a school has opened for the most gifted young trainers in the pokemon world. When young Jack starts his accent to fame from the school that once taught his dad, what dangers lie ahead? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Me: WHOOOOOOOOO! Hello people! This is me again! I am here with a Yu-Gi-Oh GX styled pokemon story

Josh: Get on with it already

Me: Okay, Okay, but if you complain any more I will personally kick you out of my Poke-Digi lounge!

**Davis: He's not kidding!**

Me: Hehe. I like picking on Davis it's so easy.

**Ichi: IM NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY SO HURRY UP AND START IT SO YOU CAN WRITE A STORY I AM IN!**

**Davis: I'm not in it either!**

Me: As you are digimon people, anyway, Marcus and Toby may do the disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

_**Marcus: Jack doesn't own pokemon**_

_**Toby: Or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other anime or fictional character that appears in these cast discussions unless they are unique to his stories like me, Marcus, Sophie, Josh and Ichi. **_

_**Unison: SO DON'T SUE HIM **_

_**Marcus: And buy me a cookie already!**_

_**EVERYONE BUT MARCUS: SHUT UP ALREADY!**_

Me: I AM NOT BUYING THE DAMN COOKIE!

**Prologue **

As 10 year old Jack Hoggins woke up on his tenth birthday, he knew he would get his starter pokemon later. Unfortunately, he was also chosen to attend Poke High. That meant he would go from his home in the Almia region and head towards the Kinki region for the boarding school. Chosen trainers attended when they got to the age of 11, so they had a year to train.

"Jack get up and get some breakfast." His mum shouted. Jack sighed as he pushed his covers over and got dressed. He walked down stairs and got his plate of beans on toast and ate it quicker then ever. He put his black jacket on and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going son?" Jack's dad asked as he saw Jack walking towards the door.

"To get my starter pokemon, I have a pokéball in my bag." Jack said as his dad began to laugh.

"I think you should open your presents first." His sister said as she walked downstairs. Jack sighed and walked over to his presents. He opened the present from his grandparents to find a pack of socks.

"Not again!" Jack said as he picked up the socks. Jack then opened the present from his sister to find a guide on how to get the most from your pokemon.

"So how do you like my present?" His sister asked as she sat down with her cereal.

"Wow a guide on how to get my pokemon to their best. Just what I wanted other then a pokemon. Thanks Kirsty!" Jack said as he hugged her.

"No problem." Kirsty replied before she took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Jack proceeded to open his dad's gift next to find a pokedex with information about every pokemon that has been found so far.

"This will be useful." Jack said as he hugged his dad. Then the last present was from his mum. Jack opened it to find a box. He opened the box and saw a pokéball sitting there.

"Do you like it?" Jack's mum asked.

"Dunno yet. Let's open it." Jack said as he picked it up.

"Well?" Jack's dad asked.

"Don't be so impatient Neal." Jack's mum said.

"Whatever Cora." Neal replied. Jack smiled as he prepared to throw the ball.

"Go!" Jack shouted as the ball opened and out came a long slim serpent looking creature.

"A Dratini?" Kirsty asked. "I got a stupid Jigglepuff!"

"Wow a Dratini! I can't wait until it evolves. Dragonite is my favourite pokemon!" Jack said as he hugged Dratini.

Five days later Jack and Dratini were at Jack's last day at Trainer school.

"Ok class, today is the last day many of you will see each other. Now for a good last class, I want two people to battle." Mr. Gerado said as he looked around the room.

"I'll battle." Peter said. Everyone looked at him. "I and Poliwhirl need experience for the Indigo leuge."

"I'll battle you." Jack said. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "I want to battle you Peter." Peter stopped laughing and became more serious.

"You don't even have a pokemon yet." Peter said as everyone realized Jack was serious.

"Yes I do have a pokemon. I got him for my birthday." Jack said.

"Well then, I accept your challenge." Peter said. Moments later they were standing opposite each other on the battle field.

"I'll act as ref." Alexander said as he took up the ref post.

"Poliwhirl I choose you." Peter shouted as he tossed the pokéball in the air. Poliwhirl appeared in a flash of white light.

"It's fighting time!" Jack shouted as Dratini's pokéball opened. Dratini appeared and most of the girls got all exited at Dratini's cuteness.

"This will be a one on one battle between Peter's Poliwhirl and Jack's Dratini. Begin." Alexander shouted.

"Poliwhirl water pulse." Peter shouted. Poliwhirl shot a ball of pure water at Dratini.

"Block it with Shock Wave." Jack said. Dratini released a blue spark of electricity that crashed through the water pulse. It hit Poliwhirl and sent him onto his back.

"Poliwhirl get up and use mega punch!" Peter shouted.

"Use wrap!" Jack shouted back. Poliwhirl went to punch Dratini, but Dratini wrapped itself around Poliwhirl's arm.

"Shake it off!" Peter demanded.

"When you get loose use twister!" Jack shouted. Poliwhirl shook Dratini off the Dratini began spinning creating a twister that sucked Poliwhirl up. As Poliwhirl was crashing to the ground Dratini stopped. "Now end it with Shock Wave!" Dratini fired the blue electricity at Poliwhirl who couldn't dodge or counter the shock. When the smoke cleared from around Poliwhirl, his eyes were replaced by black swirls.

"GET UP POLIWHIRL!" Peter shouted.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle Dratini wins." Alexander declared.

"NO POLIWHIRL CAN STILL BATTLE!" Peter shouted. Poliwhirl however couldn't get up as he was knocked out.

"Peter you lost." Mr. Gerado said. Peter aimed the pokéball in his hand at Poliwhirl who turned into a beam of red energy and moved back into the ball.

"I'll beat you one day Jack!" Peter said as Mr. Gerado dismissed everyone.

_**Marcus: I still want the cookie!**_

Me: Out now!

_**Everyone else: YAY!**_


	2. Authors note

Authors note for Poke High

Hey peeps

I'd just like to say if you have a request for anything in Poke High, I'll attempt to add it in, if not in this story then defiantly in the sequel

Just leave personality, details and team on a review and I will get around to designing a plot for them.

Scorchio Jacko out!


	3. A whole new world

Me: Welcome back to my Digi-Poke lounge people

_Kaiba: Hurry up and complete our deal before I get my dog Joey on you!_

Josh: Wait Kaiba is from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me: Yer and you are in my digimon story but you are still here

(Joey: This cake is delicious!)

Me: Why did you bring Joey, couldn't you have brought Yugi instead, or maybe Dark Magician Girl.

;DMG: You called you sexy beast;

Josh: WHY YU-GI-OH! [Runs off screaming]

Me: He better be back by his queue or he is out of the story, anyway, Toby and Marcus do the disclaimer without the mention of cookies! [Glares at Marcus]

**Disclaimer:**

_**Marcus: Jack doesn't own pokemon**_

_**Toby: Or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other anime or fictional character that appears in these cast discussions unless they are unique to his stories like me, Marcus, Sophie, Josh and Ichi. **_

{Jon: And me!}

_**Unison: SO DON'T SUE HIM **_

Me: On with the story!

**Chapter 1: A whole new world.**

Jack sighed as he got off the boat in the Kinki region. He still remembered the very emotional goodbye from his mother.

"_Remember to change your underwear every day. And keep your school days clean." Cora said to her son. _

"_Ok mum, I'll do it." Jack replied. Cora smiled as she gave Jack his suitcase. _

"_Also, win for the honor for the Hoggins name!" Cora said as Jack smiled and walked up onto the boat. After Jack began waving towards his mother, she broke down crying._

Over the year, Jack had got Dratini much stronger. He had also caught some other pokemon who had grown strong too. His current roster was Dratini, Numel, Treeko and a Wailmer he caught on the boat ride. He also had a Spearow, but Spearow was left at his house by accident. The boat arrived at Birchback town. Jack noticed many other kids his age with suitcases.

"Hey Jack over here!" Someone shouted. Jack turned around to find Josh. Josh was in Jack's trainer school class.

"You got accepted too Josh?" Jack asked. Josh just nodded.

"Yep and so did everyone else over there." Josh said as he pointed to where four girls and three boys stood. "I'll introduce you." Josh led Jack over to where the group was.

"Hey guys, this is Jack, he was in my trainer school class." Josh said.

"Hi." Jack said. Jack noticed that there was a very beautiful girl standing among the group.

"Hi I'm Marcus." Said the boy with blonde curly hair.

"I'm Maisy." Said the girl with long brown hair.

"Hey I'm Toby." Said a boy with black hair that desperately needed a cut.

"I'm Jasmine." Said a blond girl.

"I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jon." Said a boy with dark brown hair.

"I'm Toby's girlfriend Kerri." Said a girl with blond hair with brown highlights.

"Hi Jack, my name is Sophie." Said a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well let's get on the coach." Jon said as Jasmine nodded. On the coach that would take them to Poke High, there were few seats left. Everyone had to sit boy – girl. Toby and Kerri sat on and empty seat, as did Maisy and Marcus and Jasmine and Jonathan. Josh sat next to a girl from Hoenn called Lucy and Jack and Sophie were the only two people left. They sat right at the front next to each other.

"So Jack what pokemon do you have?" Sophie asked.

"Oh I have a Treeko, a Numel, a Wailmer and a Dratini on me but I left my Spearow at home." Jack replied. "What about you?" 

"Oh I have a Growlith, a Marill and a Turtwig." Sophie said.

"That's a pretty good team. Mine team is probably the weakest team here." Jack said.

After a while of Jack and Sophie talking and becoming friends, the coach stopped and opened the doors.

"Poke high, everybody out." The driver said as everyone left the coach.

"Hey Jack, how about we battle." Marcus said holding a pokéball.

"I don't know if that's the best idea Marcus." Jack replied.

"Why not? You scared or something?" Marcus asked trying to provoke Jack into a battle.

"No I don't want your pokemon too badly injured before the start of term one." Jack replied with a slight smile. There was a couple of 'ohhs' from the crowd that had gathered.

"Please my pokemon can beat yours any day of the week." Marcus said.

"Then its go time, three on three." Jack said. Marcus nodded and threw his pokéball in the air. A Snover materialized from the ball.

"I'm never gonna get tired of saying this. It's fighting time!" Jack shouted as he threw Dratini's pokéball in the air.

"Snover Mega drain!" Marcus shouted. Snover shot a beam of green energy at Dratini.

"Dodge and use Wrap!" Jack shouted. Dratini dodged the attack and wrapped itself around Snover.

"Shake it off with Hammer Arm!" Marcus commanded.

"Twister now!" Jack said as Snover was close to smashing Dratini to the ground. Dratini began to spin and then Snover was tossed into the air.

"Snover land on your feet!" Marcus shouted.

"Shock wave!" Jack commanded as Dratini launched a blue bolt of electricity at Snover who was still air born. Snover landed on its feet but fell to the floor quickly afterwards.

"Snover return. Go!" Marcus shouted as he threw another pokéball in the air. This time a Mantine came out.

"Dratini you deserve a nice long rest." Jack said as he called Dratini back.

"Go Numel!" Jack threw another pokéball in the air and a Numel came out.

"Josh is Jack trying to loose this round?" Sophie asked. Josh shook his head.

"Jack has something planned out." Josh replied as he watched his friend battle.

"Numel start off with Take down!" Jack shouted as Numel ran at Mantine.

"Water Pulse now!" Marcus commanded. Mantine shot a ball of water at Numel.

"Dodge." Jack said as Numel moved towards the side. Nobody could believe how fast Numel was. Numel's are normally sluggish and slow, but this Numel was faster then anything they ever saw. Numel continued with its attack and crashed into Mantine.

"Mantine Arial ace!" Marcus shouted. Mantine flew at Numel with unbelievable speed.

"Flamethrower!" Jack shouted as Mantine moved closer. Numel let a blast of fire out of his mouth and it shot straight at Mantine. It hit Mantine hard, but Mantine continued and connected with Ariel ace. Both Numel and Mantine looked pretty good considering how far into a battle this was.

"Water Pulse Mantine and do it fast!" Marcus shouted as Mantine shot a ball of water at Numel.

"Numel use Ember now!" Jack commanded. Numel let a blast of small fire balls out of his mouth and they all flew towards the water pulse. The blasts connected and smoke covered the battle field. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon where on their backs with their eyes replaced by swirls.

"Return Mantine you did great." Marcus said as he called Mantine back.

"You too Numel." Jack said as both Numel and Mantine became red energy and returned to their pokéballs.

"Marcus has lost two pokemon so far and Jack's only lost one." Toby said looking at the battle. "Marcus is normally still on his first by now."

"But Jack has never lost a pokemon battle unless it was for a good reason, like if his family were in trouble. That's the only time I remember him losing. And that was to save them." Josh said. Everyone but Jack and Marcus looked at Josh.

"You're kidding me." Jasmine said. Josh shook his head.

"Oh and his uncles beat him too." Josh said.

"Go!" Marcus shouted as he threw another pokéball in the air. An Arcanine materialized from the pokéball. The Arcanine drew everyone's attention back to the battle.

"He evolved it." Toby said.

'Damn how are I going to beat that, Wailmer isn't trained yet and Dratini is injured. I'll have to risk it.' Jack thought.

"Come on Jack! Pick your pokemon!" Josh shouted from the side.

"It's Fighting time!" Jack shouted as he threw a pokéball in the air. It opened and a Treeko materialized from the ball.

"Treeko." The grass type said. The crowd started laughing.

"Are you trying to loose?" Marcus asked while laughing.

"Jack said he had a Wailmer." Sophie said. Josh and Sophie were the only ones not laughing.

"I didn't know he had a Wailmer, must have caught it on the way here." Josh said. "But I know that Treeko is close to evolving into Grovyle. That Treeko is the second most powerful pokemon Jack has." Sophie nodded.

"You can go first as you are going to loose." Marcus said.

"I don't think so, Treeko quick attack!" Jack commanded. Treeko shot at Arcanine with a light or pure white behind him. The speed was incredible.

"Dodge with Extremespeed." Marcus said. As fast as Treeko's attack was, Extremespeed was ten times as fast.

"Treeko pound." Jack shouted as Treeko hit Arcanine with his tail.

"End it with Fire blast!" Marcus shouted. A huge star of fire came from Arcanine's mouth and hit Treeko at point blank range. Treeko hit the ground. Marcus was being too cocky and thought he had only a weakened Dratini left then Treeko stood up.

"TREEKO!" Treeko roared as he began to glow white. Everyone in the crowd gasped as Treeko began to change shape.

"Treeko…" Jack said unable to say anything else. Treeko started to grow larger and he changed shape. He was no longer Treeko he was…

"GROVYLE!"

_**Marcus: Cheater!**_

Me: Its not cheating, anyway stay tuned for chapter 2!

_**Marcus: And my cookie!**_

Me: Shut up about the damn cookie already because I am not going to get it!


	4. Sorting

Me: I kicked everyone out! Marcus and Toby are now going to do the disclaimer via satellite.

**Disclaimer:**

_**Marcus: Jack doesn't own pokemon**_

_**Toby: Or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other anime or fictional character that appears in these cast discussions unless they are unique to his stories like me, Marcus, Sophie, Josh and Ichi. **_

_**Unison: SO DON'T SUE HIM **_

_**Marcus: Now on with Poke High!**_

**Chapter 2: Sorting!**

"No way…"

"That's cheating right?"

"He evolved…" These were just few of the sentences said by spectators of Jack's and Marcus' battle as Jack's Treeko evolved into Grovyle.

"Damn I thought I beat that thing." Marcus said. Jack smiled.

"All right lets win this thing Grovyle. Leaf Blade!" Jack shouted. The leaves on Grovyle's arms joined to form one blade. Grovyle then leaped at Arcanine and slashed at his head.

"Take Down!" Marcus shouted after Leaf blade hit. Arcanine pounced and crashed into Grovyle. Grovyle, unable to do anything flew back towards Jack's feet with swirls for eyes.  
"You did good Grovyle. You deserve a nice long rest." Jack said as he recalled Grovyle into its pokéball.

"Look's like you only have Dratini left." Marcus said. Jack smiled.

"Then you already know that it's fighting time!" Jack shouted as he threw Dratini's pokéball in the air. Dratini materialized from the ball.

"Arcanine take down." Marcus shouted. Arcanine launched itself at Dratini.

"Water pulse." Jack shouted as Dratini launched a ball of water at the fire type. Arcanine's attack was stopped and he fell to the floor, but got up quickly.

"Flamethrower!" Marcus called.

"Dodge it and use wrap!" Jack shouted. Arcanine shot a beam of fire at Dratini who ducked under it and wrapped itself around Arcanine's leg.

"Twister!" Jack shouted. Dratini began to spin around the leg and tossed Arcanine in the air with a twister surrounding it.

"Arcanine!" Marcus called. No response came.

"Water pulse now!" Jack shouted as the twister stopped. Dratini launched a ball of water at Arcanine who was then lifted further into the air. "Now Shock wave as it comes back down." Dratini launched a beam of blue electricity at Arcanine's falling body. Arcanine who was still wet from the water pulse got a shock that almost put him out; it was the crash onto the ground that finished the battle.

"Arcanine no!" Marcus shouted as he saw Arcanine hit the ground.

"That's never happened before." Toby said as he watched Marcus help Arcanine up.

"I knew Jack was good but that is ridiculous." Josh said as he walked over to where the two battlers stood. Everyone was in a circle around them when everyone started to clap.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Said a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see an average height woman.

"Wow." Marcus said as he looked her up and down.

"I'm Mrs. Crowhurst, and I will be your counselor if you are Groudon red." She said as held a Jacket up. It was red and had a Groudon on the top right hand corner.

"And how do you get into red?" I asked.

"You don't. You're in Arceus white!" She said as she held up another jacket. This time it was white and had Arceus on the top right and corner.

"Why am I in white?" I asked.

"Only the best are in white. The other two are Kyogre blue and Rayquaza green." Mrs Crowhurst said as she put down the white and the red jackets to hold up a green and a blue jacket. The blue jacket had a Kyogre in the top right hand corner and the green one had a Rayquaza in the top right hand corner.

"Marcus, you are in White with Jack. Please pick up your jackets from the main hall, here are your passes." Mrs Crowhurst said as she gave them a piece of paper each. "Everyone follow me please." She said as she walked towards the building. After walking threw for a while, the group arrived at the main hall.

Marcus and Jack walked over towards the desk with the jackets and keys on them and gave in their slips.

"Thank you Mr. Easter and Mr. Hoggins, here is you White jackets and white dorm keys." Said the man at the desk. Marcus and Jack walked over to the group who had slips in their hands. Everyone but Toby, Josh, Kerri and Sophie were present. Jon walked over to them.

"I got into White!" Jon said. He then ran off towards the desk everyone else was at. Jack and Marcus continued towards the door on the other side of the hall. Jack opened it and saw Sophie and Josh in a double battle against Toby and Kerri.

"Quilava, use flame wheel." Josh shouted.

"Turtwig Energy Ball!" Sophie shouted.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball." Kerri shouted.

"Totodile use Water pulse!" Toby shouted. All four attacks collided and sent all of the smaller pokemon to the ground at their trainer's feet. Quilava managed to stand his ground. Turtwig was the first to stand up, closely followed by Totodile. Eevee couldn't get up and was therefore out of the battle.

"Quilava use fire spin." Josh commanded. Totodile couldn't dodge and got trapped by fire spin.

"Now razor leaf Turtwig." Sophie commanded. Turtwig shot tiny leafs from its head and they hit the trapped Totodile who then fainted.

"Two more for Red and two more for White. Sophie, Josh, here are your White slips and Toby, Kerri, here are your red slips." Mrs. Crowhurst said.

Marcus, Josh, Sophie and Jack all walked up towards the dorms. Sophie was placed into the girls' dorm where she would have her own room, while Jack, Marcus and Josh all had to share a room with one other person. Jack put his key in and turned it. He then picked up his suitcase and opened the door. Inside there was already a suitcase. Then the door Jack assumed was the bathroom door opened and Jon stepped out.

"Oh so you are my roommates?" Jon asked.

{Jon: I have good roommates.}

Me: I know, but anyway how did you get in here?

{Jon: Back door.}

Me: Dammit! Thank you for reading, review if you want as I don't want to pressure you, now goodnight.


	5. Lesson's

_Sophie: Marcus and Davis double teamed Jack on the PS3 and he is in a state of depression. Soooooooooooo, me and DMG will do the disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer:**

;DMG: Jack does not own Pokemon or anything other then this story and the characters, minus me of course as I am from Yu-Gi-Oh!;

_Sophie: So don't sue him_

**Chapter 3: Lesson's!**

That night Josh and Marcus decided to play a prank on Jack and Jonathan. Jack, having seen this coming from Josh, decided to not tell Jonathan about it. Josh then included Jack in on the prank as he knew about it.

"Ok so Josh gets up and goes outside, then I go looking for him. Jack you just pretend to sleep until Jon goes to look for us, then get your black cloak on and follow him in the bushes. When Jon sees Josh with the ketchup over his shirt jump out from the bushes with a kitchen knife in your hands, ok?" Marcus asked. Jack nodded. So they all did their parts, Marcus going looking for Josh, putting the ketchup on his shirt and putting the ice cubes down his pants. Jon played his part perfectly even screaming when he found Josh's body. Jack then jumped out of the bushes and gave him a cold stare from under his black cloak. Jon ran back to the dorm screaming like a girl. Marcus then came out of the bushes laughing and holding a video camera. Josh then stood up laughing.

"Now for part two. Marcus and I go back to the dorm, then and hour later, Josh comes in and gets into Jon's bed, still ketchup stained. Now that is a good prank." Jack said through his laughter. So they did their parts, Jon was asleep by the time Josh came in. Then in the morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Jon. Jack and Marcus woke up and began laughing at his expression, but then changed it to fit the prank. Soon everyone was standing in their doorway, even Sophie. Marcus then took them outside and filled them in on the prank. Jon walked to the bathroom and Josh followed him and knocked on the door.

"Can you hurry up; I want this ketchup off my neck before school starts." Josh shouted. Jon then opened the door.

"KETCHUP!" Jon shouted causing Jack and Josh to start laughing. Then Marcus came in laughing with Sophie and everyone else.

"Welcome to our group Jon." Jack said as he held out his hand. Jon smiled and shook Jack's hand.

Later that day, Jack and the group were in fourth lesson, Battle Education. Jack and Sophie were sat next to each other as they were in all classes so far.

"Ok class, take out one pokéball please." Ms. Sadler said as she walked around. Jack took out Dratini and Sophie took out Turtwig. "Now I want everyone to use a unique call to open their pokéball, starting with you Mr. Hoggins." Jack nodded as he stood up with Dratini's pokéball.

"It's Fighting time!" Jack shouted and threw the pokéball in the air, which opened and released Dratini.

"Now Miss Joy please." Ms. Sadler said. Sophie nodded and stood up with Turtwig's pokéball in hand.

"Turtwig, even the score!" Sohpie shouted as she threw Turtwig's pokéball that then released Turtwig.

"Dratini!" Dratini said.

"Twig?" Turtwig said as he looked around. Eventually, everyone, but one, had come up with their own call, Josh being last.

"Now Mr. Page, what is your call?" Ms. Sadler asked.

"Let's show 'em how to get rock and rolling, get going!" Josh shouted. He forgot to throw his ball so everyone laughed.

"You can't think of a better one and you are in white?" Ms. Sadler asked.

"Fine, I will. Quilava, show 'em we mean business!" Josh shouted as he threw his pokéball in the air. Quilava then materialized from the ball and stood on its back legs.

"Quilava!" Quilava shouted. Marcus' Arcanine walked over to Quilava. Arcanine was about to do something when the bell rang for lunch.

"Mr. Hoggins, Miss Joy, come here please." Ms. Sadler said as they were about to leave.

"What is it Ms. Sadler?" Jack asked as he walked up to the teacher's desk.

"The principle has decided to make you two 1st year reps for our school double battle tournament." Ms. Sadler said.

"Us? It's only been a day." Jack said.

"And you two are the best 1st years from our battle tapes." Ms. Sadler said.

"But you didn't get Jack on tape." Sophie replied.

"No we got him on security camera, also nice prank on Jon last night." Ms. Sadler said.

"Damn I can't believe that was caught on tape!" Jack said.

"Well will you two be our representatives?" Ms. Sadler asked.

"I'm in, what about you Jack?" Sophie asked.

"Let's do it!" Jack said as he nodded.

"Good, meet me at the main hall tomorrow after school for training." Ms. Sadler said. "Your dismissed." Jack and Sophie hurried to lunch.

On their way to the White canteen, a Scyther attacked them.

"Sophie get to the canteen while I catch this pokemon." Jack said.

"No way I want it." Sophie said. Jack looked at her and stopped in his tracks.

"Fine." He said as he put the pokéball away.

"Marill, even the score!" Sophie shouted as she threw a pokéball.

"Marill." Marill said.

"Use Water gun on Scyther." Sophie commanded. Marill shot a small beam of water at Scyther who slashed it in half. It then moved in.

"Sophie its using slash." Jack shouted from the side. Scyther then slashed at Marill with its blade like arm. Marill fell to the floor with black swirls for eyes.

"Marill return." Sophie said as Marill returned to its ball.

"My turn, its fighting time!" Jack shouted as he threw a pokéball in the air. The ball opened and a Wailmer materialized from the ball.

"Wailmer!" Sophie said.

"Roll out now!" Jack shouted. Wailmer began to roll at Scyther who couldn't block or dodge. "Now pokéball go!" Jack shouted as he threw an empty pokéball at Scyther. After a minute of the ball rocking, it stopped and Scyther was caught.

"You caught Scyther." Sophie said.

"Here you go." Jack replied as he handed her the ball.

"But you caught it." Sophie replied pushing the ball away.

"Yer, I caught it for my friend who wanted it." Jack said as he put the pokéball in her hands.

"But…" Sophie said unable to finish.  
"No but, that's your Scyther." Jack said as he ran towards the canteen. He stopped at a transporter. He put in one pokécredit and dialed his home number.

"Hello." Said a voice from the other end. The screen said audio only.

"Hi mum, can you send Spearow over for me please." Jack asked.

"Ok I'll send him now." She said. Moments later, Spearow's pokéball appeared on the pokéball slot.

"Thanks mum, bye." Jack said as he hung up. He picked up Spearow's pokéball and continued running towards the canteen. He stopped outside and had an idea. 'What if I sent Spearow in and acted like a hero by catching it, when I already caught it' Jack thought. He then threw Spearow's pokéball in the air and gave it its orders.

Jack walked into the canteen and sat next to Josh. Then a Spearow came charging in and attacking any visible pokemon.

"It's fighting time." Jack shouted as he threw a pokéball in the air. It then materialized as Numel. Spearow launched itself at Numel.

"Jack look out." Marcus said.

"Numel flamethrower." Jack said as Numel launched a beam of fire from its mouth at Spearow. Spearow fell to the floor.

"Now, pokéball go!" Jack shouted as he threw Spearow's pokéball at it. After Spearow went into the pokéball, there was a laughing behind Jack. He turned to see Sophie.  
"That was the Spearow you forgot wasn't it?" Sophie asked.

"Yep I got it from my mum after I gave you Scyther." Jack replied.

"That was a bad prank." Sophie said as she stood up.

"Hey wait! Want to battle for practice tonight?" Jack asked as he followed her.

"Yer, ok. Meet me at the battle arena at 12 am." Sophie replied. Jack nodded and walked back to his dorm to finish his lunch break.

_Sophie: You had to double team him on the PS3!_

_**Marcus: Yer he was beating us!**_

[Marcus beaten to a bloody pulp by Sophie]

Me: Thank god for that! Anyway, see that little button just down below these words that says review this story/chapter? I would humbly like to ask for you to push it and review! No flames please, I have a very delicate mind!


	6. Midnight battle

Me: You should know the disclaimer by now! Please read! But incase people start acting up about it, here is Marcus and Toby doing another fine disclaimer with out the mention of cookies!

**Disclaimer:**

_**Marcus: Jack doesn't own pokemon**_

_**Toby: Or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other anime or fictional character that appears in these cast discussions unless they are unique to his stories like me, Marcus, Sophie, Josh and Ichi. **_

_**Unison: SO DON'T SUE HIM **_

_**Marcus: Now on with Poke High!**_

**Chapter 4: Midnight battle!**

Midnight came and Jack got out of his bed. He got his white Jacket and his pokéballs. He then put on his trainers and walked towards the battle arena. He looked around, no one was near. He opened the door and walked in.

Sophie sat nervously as she waited for Jack to turn up. Secretly, she was in love with him. Yes maybe he was an annoying, crazy, pokemon obsessed boy, but he was also kind, caring and very handsome. She couldn't help it; she fell in love with him almost immediately after she met him. She heard the door open. She looked over and saw him standing in the doorway.

Jack's heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw Sophie sitting down on the sidelines. He smiled and waved. She stood up and walked to one of the competitor spots. Jack did the same but to the other spot.

"Don't hold back because I am a girl." Sophie shouted.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack replied to the girl of his dreams.

"Who you using?" Sophie asked.

"Enough talk, its fighting time!" Jack shouted as he threw a pokéball in the air. It opened and revealed Spearow.

"Scyther, even the score!" Sophie replied as she threw her pokéball in the air. The ball opened and Scyther came out.

"Spearow, tackle!" Jack shouted. Spearow charged at Scyther.

"Block with slash!" Sophie responded. Scyther slashed at Spearow who got knocked back.

"Spearow, Arial ace!" Jack shouted. Spearow moved at unbelievable speed and hit Scyther in the chest.

"Charge up razor wind." Sophie called.

"Arial ace again! Jack commanded. Scyther began to gather wind to its arms while Spearow flew at Scyther again. Spearow hit Scyther who lost all of its gathered energy for Razor wind and flew back to Sophie's feet. Scyther got back up and charged at Spearow.

"Peck him now!" Jack shouted. Spearow pecked Scyther hard and he flew back to Sophie's feet with black swirls for eyes.

"Scyther return." Sophie said as she called Scyther back to his pokéball.

"You did great Spearow, return." Jack said as he called back Spearow.

"See you in the morning Jack." Sophie said as she turned to leave.

"Wait; let me walk you back to your dorm." Jack said. Sophie turned around.

"Yer, ok." She replied as they began to walk away.

"So your brother put a Sandshrew in a bath?" Jack asked when they were getting close to Sophie's dorm.

"Yer." Sophie replied.

"Well we are here." Jack said as they got to her dorm room.

"See you in the morning." She said as she shut her door. Jack then ran back to his dorm and hopped into his bed.

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzz… Opps sorry fell asleep! Haven't been sleeping lately


	7. Christmas surprises

Me: Disclaimer, you know it already, if you don't, look back to the last chapter! Greedy money grabbing bast…

_Sophie: Jack kids are reading this!_

Me: Sorry! Hehehehehehe……Anyway, the next chapter will not be up until near Christmas sorry, but that's where the story will kick off from.

**Chapter 5: Christmas surprises!**

Four months have passed and Christmas is on the horizon. Everyone was given a choice if they wanted to go home for Christmas. Jack and Sophie were told to meet up in the holidays to train. Over the past months, everyone had gotten stronger. Sophie caught a Taillow and Josh caught a Gible. It was an hour before everyone was meant to leave if they wanted to.

"Jack we're gonna be late!" Marcus shouted. Jack however, wasn't listening. He saw a pokemon towards the boat.  
"Let's go Jack!" Marcus shouted. Jack snapped to attention and began to run towards the boat. By this time Marcus had been calling Jack for about an hour. Marcus was standing on the boat looking over the edge shouting. Toby, Sophie and Josh were next to him.  
"We're not gonna make it, Fearow, help!" Jack shouted as he threw a pokéball in the air. A large bird appeared from the ball. He flew down and Jack jumped onto Fearow's back. The difference in speed got Jack right next to all of his friends on the boat. Jack jumped onto the boat and called back Fearow.

"Wow." Josh said at Jack's craziness.

"Good thing he evolved then." Jack said as he stood up.

"You sure you don't want to let your pokemon out for some air?" Sophie asked. Jack looked her in the eye.

"When did I say I wasn't going to?" Jack asked in response.

"He has a point." Marcus said.

"Let's go, Grovyle, Numel, Fearow and Dratini!" Jack shouted as he threw four pokéballs in the air. "Oh yer and Wailmer, into the water!" Jack then threw a pokéball in the air that opened and sent Wailmer into the ocean.

"Wow that is trust." Josh said while petting his Vaporeon.

"Wailmer follow behind the boat ok?" Jack shouted over the edge.

"WAIL!" Wailmer replied as he shot a pillar of water into Jack's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said.

"Hey what's that?' Shouted a voice right before a scream.  
"I knew it!" Jack said as he ran towards the scream.

"Hey, what's that?" Jon asked as he saw something move underneath the coffee table in the sitting area. He went down to pick it up when he got shocked by Elekid's thunder shock and screamed. Moments later Jack ran in and saw Elekid standing over Jon.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. Elekid saw Jack and fired a thunder shock at him. Then a blue pulse of electricity hit the thunder shock and sent it back to Elekid. Dratini then slivered along the floor to Jack.

"Dratini, tini Dratini?" (You don't attack humans, what did they do to you?) Dratini said to Elekid. Elekid shook his head.

"Kid!" (They abandoned me) Elekid replied.

"You can come with me, I won't abandon you." Jack said as he held his hand out.

"Elekid, kid kid kid!" (Really, we will have to battle and you catch me first.) Elekid said.

"Deal, Numel!" Jack shouted. Numel came running in.

"ELEKID!" Elekid shouted as he let a thunder shock loose.

"Numel dodge and use take down!" Jack shouted.

"NUMEL!" Numel shouted as he dodged Elekid's attack and crashed into him.  
"ELEKID!" Elekid shouted as he sped at Numel.

"Flamethrower!" Jack shouted. Numel let a blast of fire hit Elekid as he got close to him and Elekid was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Numel!" (Throw the ball!) Numel shouted.

"Right, pokéball go!" Jack shouted as he threw his pokéball at Elekid. It shook once, twice and then a third time before it stopped showing that Elekid had been caught.

Four days later, the boat stopped in the Almia region.

"Hey mum, hey dad, hey little bro." Josh said as he ran over to his family. Marcus left next, then Jon and Kerri, leaving Jack and Sophie to find their families.

"And then I said that my Slaking could beat his Snorlax any day." Said a voice Sophie recognized as her dads.

"Yer but I bet it can't beat my Tyranitar." Said a voice Jack recognized as his dad's. Sophie and Jack ran towards the voices and saw their dads talking to each other.

"Hey dad." Sophie said as she hugged her dad.

"Hello Sophie, how was school?" Mr. Joy asked.

"Good, I made loads of friends and this is my best friend Jack." She said as she pulled Jack into view.

"Err, hi dad." Jack said to his dad. Sophie looked at Jack and then his dad.

"No way, your dad is my dad's old friend from when he was at Poke High?" Sophie said in disbelief.

"Yes I already knew that Jack was going to be going to Poke High when I last saw Neal, we guarantied that our kids would meet." Mr. Joy said.

"Yep, that's right." Neal said.

"Oh yer, we are staying at the Hoggins residence for the whole of Christmas break." Mr. Joy replied.

"WHAT?!" Jack and Sophie shouted simultaneously.

"The Joy's are spending Christmas with us due to their house being fumigated of a new parasite pokemon that is difficult to catch." Neal replied.

"Oh ok." Jack said.

"So where is your car?" Sophie asked.

"Err…" Mr. Joy started.  
"You rode on Torterra again didn't you?" Jack asked. Neal looked away and whistled.

"Don't get mad Sophie, it was his idea." Mr. Joy said pointing at Neal.

"Torterra or Fearow?" Jack asked.

"Defiantly Fearow." Sophie replied.

"Meet you at home dad." Jack said as he threw Fearow's pokéball in the air. Jack and Sophie got on and threw their luggage to Mr. Joy and Neal.

"All right how are we actually going to get there?" Sophie asked when Fearow was in the air.

"Fearow, home now." Jack said. Fearow screeched in acknowledgement and flew towards Jack's house.

*

After ten minutes, Fearow landed in Jack's back garden.

"Wow your garden is big." Sophie said as she looked around.

"Fearow, you deserve a good rest." Jack said as Fearow returned to his pokéball.

"Can we go inside?" Sophie asked.

"Yer let all of your pokemon out first though." Jack said as he threw Dratini's, Numel's, Grovyle's and Elekid's pokéballs in the air.  
"Oh right." Sophie said as he threw Turtwig's, Marill's, Growlith's, Taillow's and Scyther's pokéballs in the air.

"Oh no I forgot Wailmer again!" Jack said as he threw Wailmer's pokéball. Wailmer the dived into Jack's large pond that held Feebas and Magikarp.

Soon after, a Torterra stomped into the back garden and lay down to let the two grown men on its back off.

"Tyranitar, out!" Neal shouted as he threw a pokeball in the air.

"You too Slaking and Gliscor." Mr. Joy shouted as he threw two pokéballs on the air.

In the house, Jack and Sophie walked into the living room to find Jack's older sister Kirsty on her Laptop and Sophie's older brother Lee on Jack's PS3.

"Well I guess you want the tour then." Jack said as he led her upstairs. He showed her all the rooms but one when he turned around to go downstairs.

"What's this room?" She asked. Jack gulped. She was standing right outside his bedroom.

"My room." Jack said as he opened the door. In side were many pokemon figurines and plush toys. Sophie walked over to a calendar that was still on September.

"Oh yer I need to change that." Jack said as he changed it to December. On the 21st, it said 'arrival of Uncle Wes, Uncle Lucas, Uncle Brendan, Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Sarah.

"Wow you are going to have a lot of people here for Christmas." Sophie said as she read it.

"Yer well it's hard having so many famous people on your mother's side of the family. Especially when they are trying to keep away from the press for a while." Jack said with a sigh.

"Famous?" Sophie asked.

"Uncle Wes is the hero of Orre, Uncle Lucas is Sinnoh champion, Uncle Brendan is Hoenn champion, Uncle Jimmy is Johto champion and Aunt Sarah is Kanto champion." Jack said. Sophie almost fainted from that statement.

"Why didn't you tell me at school?" Sophie asked.

"Because everyone would have heard and I would have to live with being the best, as well as the nephew of all the champions and a hero!" Jack said.

"Oh ok." Sophie replied and walked out of his room and then downstairs.

Me: hehehehehehehehehehehe! No wonder I am so good at pokemon battles!

Josh: its your own story, if I was the main character I would be the best wouldn't I!

Me: Not really as I would still be the best because I am writing the story!


	8. Meeting the Heroes

Me: You know the disclaimer, all my uncles in this chapter are not mine either, my aunt Sarah is though.

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Heroes!**

Three weeks passed and everyone was preparing for the arrival of five famous members of Jack's family. Kirsty and Lee were yet again on the Laptop and PS3 respectively. Sophie and Jack were training their pokemon outside, while the adults were going crazy inside.

"So when are they getting here?" Sophie asked.

"Dunno, but Uncle Brendan usually arrives first around about now." Jack replied. As if on cue, a Salemance landed behind Jack and a man around 25 years old with white hair hopped off.

"What's going on with my favourite nephew?" Brendan said as he hugged Jack.

"I'm good thanks, how's Swampert?" Jack asked. Brendan laughed at his nephew's comment.

"Swampert is good; he is in his pokeball resting right now." Brendan replied.

"And what about Aunt May?" Jack asked. Just then, a Swellow crashed next to Salemance.

"Brendan your Swellow is suicidal!" May shouted as she stood up.

"You just can't fly him, Mrs. I am a top coordinator!" Brendan said.

"Oh no." Jack said as he pushed Sophie to the floor.

"What was that for?" Sophie asked angrily without noticing the position her and Jack were in.

"You don't want to cross an angry Aunt May." Jack said as Brendan flew across the garden and on top of Wailmer. May would have done more but a Flygon landed in front of her. Jack and Sophie then noticed the position they were in and got up blushing and looking away.

Off of the Flygon came another man with white hair, only he was around 35, and a woman with ginger hair around about 30.

"Nice job Flygon." The man said.

"Uncle Wes!" Jack said.

"Ah Jack, so you began your journey then?" Wes asked.

"Not yet, I attend Poke High." Jack replied. Wes laughed a little.

"Wes don't be like that." Said the ginger woman.

"Rui, stop defending him, he chose to attend." Wes replied.

"No I didn't." Jack said.

"Whatever 'Kid'." Wes said. Big Mistake, Rui hates it when Wes insults people under 16 who don't work for Cipher and everyone knows Jack hates to be called 'Kid'. A few second later and Brendan had a friend in the pond.

"Neal can you go check if Wes and Brendan are in the pond yet?" Cora asked. Neal got up and went to check if Brendan and Wes had said anything wrong, because lets face it, they were there at the same time every year. Neal poked his head out of the back door and saw Brendan and Wes in the pond and May standing next to Rui. Jack and Sophie were unsurprisingly standing next to each other, even though they were looking away from each other and blushing.

"That must have hurt." Jack said.

"Only one way for you to find out." Sophie said with a slight grin on her face. Moments later, there were three members of Jack's family in the pond. Wes, Brendan and now Jack.

"Ahoy down there!" Shouted a voice from above. Then a Staraptor dove down and then a man around about 21 landed feet first on the ground, followed by a young woman around about the same age.

"Uncle Lucas for you, last year he got his Steelix to use dig." Jack said from the pond after spitting the water from his mouth.

"Hey everyone is already in there, oh well." Said the woman as she kicked Lucas in the butt, causing him to fly into the pond.

"Hey Dawn, what was that for?" Lucas asked when he sat up.

"Any future time you will be annoying and for fun." Dawn replied.

'Hey Dawn I haven't seen you since you left Ash!" May said. Dawn giggled a bit.

"He's with Misty now right?" Said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Jimmy. Luckily for him, Marina was on holiday with her parents and encouraged him to go to his sister's. Unluckily for him his sister Sarah didn't have anyone to kick into the pond. So as soon as Sarah arrived which was about two seconds after Jimmy, Jimmy was in the pond.

"Hold on a second, why is Jack in the pond?" Brendan asked.

"His girlfriend is here this year so he got kicked in." Lucas said.

"She's/I'm not my/his Girlfriend!" Jack and Sophie shouted.

"Ok then we'll battle one on one!" Jimmy shouted.

"O-K." Jack said.

"Err, is he always like that?" Sophie asked Sarah.

"Yep." Sarah replied.

"Cool, go Typhlosion!" Jimmy shouted as he threw a pokeball in the air. A Typhlosion materialized from the ball.

"It's fighting time!" Jack shouted as Dratini slivered out of nowhere.

"You go first." Jimmy shouted.

"Wrap." Jack shouted.

"Dodge it." Jimmy shouted, but it was too late.  
"Twister." Jack commanded. Dratini formed a Twister and launched Typhlosion in the air.

"Blast Burn." Jimmy shouted. A large ball of fire formed in Typhlosion's mouth and launched itself at Dratini.

"Dratini no!" Jack shouted. But it was too late. Blast burn hit Dratini and when the smoke cleared Dratini was…

Sorry its such a short chapter but i ran out of things to write about sorry!


End file.
